<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooked {Harry Hook} by izzylightwood4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416130">Hooked {Harry Hook}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life'>izzylightwood4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hook x OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie &amp; Jay &amp; Mal &amp; Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil &amp; Uma (Disney: Descendants), Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Original Character(s), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooked {Harry Hook}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time, long, long ago--well, actually it was more like twenty years ago. Anyway--Belle married her Beast in front of six-thousand of their closest personal friends. It was a big cake. So, moving on--instead of going on a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States Of Auradon. He rounded up all of the Villain's and their Sidekicks--basically of the really interesting people--and he booted them off to The Isle Of The Lost with a Magical Barrier to keep them there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is my hood: no magic, no wi-fi, no way out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or so it would seem...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hang on, my dearest people, you're about to meet us, but first, this happened....</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>AURADON, BEAST'S CASTLE</strong>
</p><p>"How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned King next month?" King Adam pondered to his son, Benjamin, as he walked into the room where his fitting was being done, "You're just a baby." </p><p>"He's turning sixteen, dear." Belle reminded with a smile. </p><p>"Hey, pops." </p><p>"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned King." Beast said, "I didn't make a good decision until I was at least...forty-two." </p><p>"Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight." </p><p>"Well, it was either you or the tea-pot." </p><p>Ben quietly laughed at his parents' banter, "Mom, Dad," he addressed, "I've chosen my first official proclamation." </p><p>Belle and Beast looked at each other with smiles on their faces, "What is it, honey?" </p><p>"I have decided that the children on The Isle Of The Lost be given a chance...to live here in Auradon." </p><p>Belle let out a small squeak and dropped the shirt she was holding, "What?" </p><p>"Every time I look over at that island, I feel like they've been abandoned." </p><p>Beast pointed at the Isle, "The children of our sworn enemies....living among us?" </p><p>"Well, we start out with a few at first." Ben paused, "Only the ones that need our help the most." he smiled, "I've already chosen them." </p><p>"Have you?" </p><p>"I gave you a second chance." Belle stopped Beast from saying anything more, "Who are their parents?" </p><p>"Cruella DeVil, Jafar, The Evil Queen," he listed, "Maleficent and Regina." </p><p>Lumiere gasped, Belle stood frozen and Beast nearly exploded. </p><p>"Maleficent?" he asked in a near yell, "Regina?" he yelled, "Those two are the worst villain's in the land!" </p><p>"Dad, hear me out--" </p><p>"They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" </p><p>"Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben paused, "Dad..." </p><p>Beast looked at Belle, who nodded, and he sighed, "I suppose the children are innocent." </p><p>
  <strong>THE ISLE OF THE LOST</strong>
</p><p>Stories. Stories. Stories.</p><p>Most are just a story. Ones about love, friendship, loss. I think I've had lots of losses in my life. If you ask me, I've had more than anyone I know. Although, I also have my nice moments...but, I made friends out of my nice moments, so, that's a good thing.</p><p>
  <em>I was walking around Pirates Bay, when all of a sudden I hear yelling. So, I went over to the ships to see what the hell was going on with all the </em>
  <em>un</em>
  <em>-needed shouting with people today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you dump that bucket over your head, Shrimpy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shrimpy? Who's name around here is Shrimpy? If there's someone with that name, I've personally never met them before. Well, guess I'm about to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think your even using the right shampoo. Your hair smells like fish guts."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I've had enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, old friends." I make my presence known to everyone, making all people's eyes drift to me and the situation. The first thing I noticed was Uma on the floor, completely soaked, with fish guts in her hair. "Go pick on someone who actually deserves it. I know she certainly didn't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mal glared and Evie, Carlos and Jay were standing behind the commotion, with wide eyes, all the while, not saying anything. Oh, please. Based on who my parents are, they shouldn't have been that surprised. Mal basically dragged her </em>
  <em>'friends'</em>
  <em> away from the ship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Well, it looks like I finally got the chance to meet the daughter of the legendary Ursula." I say, helping her up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name, little ursula?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uma." She says, "My name is Uma." I give her a towel and help her get the fish guts out of her hair. "Thank you for that. I didn't think anyone around here would have the guts to do that but, apparently, you do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wasn't a problem." I say, "Mal used to be my friend. She's always thought she was better than me, bigger than me, badder than me, has better hair than me, apparently she has better style, better looks, and better friends. I can't really say anything about that last one because I have very few friends."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear a gasp, "I'll be your friend. I'd be happy to be your friend."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Awe, thanks Uma." I say, "But, trust me, you don't wanna be my friend. I come with a lot of trouble always following right behind me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walk away, but before I walk out the door, I turn to her and say, "Now, you let me know if those scallywags mess with you again, alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't wait for an answer, I just left. I had to go home and see my </em>
  <em>mother.</em>
</p><p>Oh, I almost forgot! You have no idea what my name is or who I am. Well, I'm the Daughter of Regina Mills. </p><p>I'm a VK--this is my story...</p><p>----</p><p>"Yea, I don't know guys. This could be a trick." I say to my pirate friends, "Lure people into a false sense of security, and then crush them. Like a bug. Pirate crews do that all the time around here." </p><p>Hey, the names Nicolette. I hang with Pirates. My friends and myself are a pirate crew. Or gang, if you wanna call it that. Our Captain is Kayden. At least his dad visits him. I'm glad they have that connection, though. Kayden doesn't even know who my dad is. I never told him. My mom only told me who mine was when she thought I was old enough.</p><p>I've known since I was four. Believe it or not, us VK's understand things a lot more than you may think.</p><p>----</p><p>Kayden looks at me while I'm sitting on his couch eating fries and watching the announcement on the old looking TV. I look back at him, "What, Captain?"</p><p>"You seem off lately. What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing's going on." I say, trying to sound convincing. Apparently, that doesn't work on my friends,  "Promise."</p><p>"I know you're lying." He says, "But, I'll let it slide this time. I can see you don't want to talk right now."</p><p>He and Nashua walk out of the room, and give me my space. Kayden is our Captain, I'm his First Mate, and Nashua just follows us around everywhere. At times, it does get annoying when I'm trying to talk to Kayden and Nashua feels the need to bud in to the conversation. That gets <em>really</em> annoying.</p><p>As I watch them leave, I sigh, "Why did my dad have to leave me?"</p><p>I moped for a while, and then decide to stop moping and go see Uma at her mom's new shop. Ursula's Fish and Chips. I haven't seen her in like three months, so I decided to go see her.</p><p>"I'm back." I dragged out. "Where are you, Uma?"</p><p>"Nika? You're back!" I turn around and get tackled in a hug by Uma. Two boys were standing behind her, giving confused looks.</p><p>"Uma, who's this?" The guy with blonde hair asks.</p><p>"Oh, right." Uma gets up, pulling me with her, and says. "This is Nicolette. She saved me from getting drowned in fish guts a few years ago by Mal and her gang. I've known her for a while now. She became my best friend, that day, even if she didn't know it."</p><p>"Yea, I know. You followed me around for weeks after that day. You must've really, really wanted to be my friend."</p><p>"Yes, I did." She says, getting excited. "I was successful, while nobody else was."</p><p>"Let me guess." I say, as I look back and forth between Uma and the two boys who were standing behind her. "This your crew?"</p><p>Uma nods, with a smile.</p><p>"That is awesome." I continue, "It's great to meet you. The names Nicolette."</p><p>"Hi! I'm Gil." The blonde one says, with a goofy smile on his face.</p><p>"Harry Hook." The other guy says, walking forward, "And, you my little duckling are...ravishing."</p><p>Is he trying to flirt with me?</p><p>"Nicolette." I smirk, "Regina Mills daughter."</p><p>He smirks, "I like you already."</p><p>"If you guys could stop flirting, we need to go somewhere and talk." Uma says, "Come on, Nika."</p><p>"Hey, wait." I say, "Do you guys want to meet my crew?" I look at Uma, "Only if it's okay with you."</p><p>"Yes, I'd love to meet your crew."</p><p>"Alright, come on." I start running out the door. "This way!"</p><p>----</p><p>"Captain, where you at?" I ask, as I enter our hangout. "There's people you must meet!"</p><p>I feel arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. "Hello, my first mate!"</p><p>He finally notices that Uma, Gil and Harry were standing behind me.</p><p>"Well, well, who are these people?"</p><p>"Oh, this is Uma, daughter of Ursula. This is Gil, son of Gaston. And, this is Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook. They are also a pirate crew."</p><p>"Ah." He says, "These your friends?"</p><p>I roll my eyes as Uma starts to smile at me in a pleading way. She <em>really, really</em> wants to be my friend. "I guess you could consider them as my newly found friends. I just met the boys, but I've known Uma for a while."</p><p>Nashua has finally decided to make his presence known, and literally tumbles down the stairs. One step at a time. To tell you the truth, sometimes, I really wonder if he's hit his head one too many times to keep track.</p><p>"And, that would be Nashua." I say, slightly more irritated by Nashua today for some odd reason, as usual. "Always falling down flights of stairs."</p><p>Even Kayden looked annoyed, until I spoke up. "At least it wasn't like the last time this happened. We had to take him back to my house to fix it."</p><p>"True." He admits, "Very true."</p><p>"Uma?" I call, "You said you wanted to talk?" she nodded,  "We're going upstairs, Captain." I say to my friend. "You boys get along." We get to my room, the one his dad let's me use when I sleep here, and I close the door so nobody would hear what was being said. "What's this about, Uma?"</p><p>"Did you hear the announcement about the Prince becoming King soon?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Benjamin, was it, is turning sixteen soon, isn't he?" </p><p>"Yeah, he is." Uma replied, "I wonder what his first order of business will be." </p><p>I shrugged it off, "I guess we shall see when he makes it..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>